


Locked in

by JustinHZX



Series: Heartbreak [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tags will be updated and rating will be bumped once the appropriate chapters take place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinHZX/pseuds/JustinHZX
Summary: S3 rewrite, Blood on my hands sequel since my friend abandoned it due to IRL stuff.Clementine is with Nick, Luke, Brook (OC), and DJ (OC replacing AJ). This will probably be rewritten to S4 and maybe past S4.
Relationships: Clementine & Brook, Clementine & DJ, Clementine & Gabriel García, Clementine & Luke (Walking Dead: All That Remains), Clementine & Mariana García, Clementine & Nick (Walking Dead: All That Remains), More - Relationship
Series: Heartbreak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115840
Kudos: 1





	1. Loss

**_In Virginia_ **

****

Luke sighed, bringing the vehicle to a stop “Outta gas..” Luke said, stepping out of the vehicle, “Stay here you guys, I’m gonna go check out this junkyard, Luke you can go check out the building over there.” Nick spoke, stepping out of the vehicle and entering the junkyard,    
\--    
Luke entered the building after lockpicking the door, a smell strong enough to make him puke filled the room, he glanced around and noticed the dead body, “Christ..” He said. Someone entered the building from behind him “Drop your weapons,”   
\--    
Nick looked around the junkyard, looking for a siphon or anything really, he sighed and noticed a ladder, walking toward it he grabbed a hammer off the ground and stabbed the walker next to it, making sure it was dead as he put his foot on the ladder and began climbing over it.   
\--    
“Fuck, okay,” Luke said in response to the man’s demands, dropping his machete on the ground, and the pistol. “Good. Now, what the fuck are y’ doin’ in our buildin’?” The man behind him said, cocking his pistol as to make its presence known.    
\--    
Nick sighed as he dusted himself off, walking on the roof of a shack before stepping on a loose piece of wood acting as a roof, falling through it he yelped and landed on his back, knocking the wind out of him as he laid there, recovering from the fall. A man entered from the door of the shack “Stay where you are, drop your weapons.”   
\--    
“Look, I’m just tryna find some gas, we have 2 kids out in our vehicle which ran out.” Luke replied, the man hesitantly lowered his pistol “..Y’ coulda’ just asked.” The man said, sighing. “Name’s Max, me, and my unit run the junkyard,” Max said. “Luke, just my buddy Nick & I and two kids, Clementine and Brook,” Luke answered    
\--    
Nick hesitantly dropped his weapons, before the radio taped to the man’s left shoulder buzzed “Badger, bring ‘em over here to the house, they’re just some fellows lookin’ for gas.” Max spoke on the radio. “No way! What if they’re armed or if they have a group?” Badger said, pressing the PTT button. “Badger, they have kids..Now get yer’ ass over here, with the man alive.” Max said.   
\--    
“Thanks,” Luke said as Max handed him 2 cans full of gas. “No problem, always glad to see some survivors passin’ through that don’t mean no harm,” Max said, as Badger entered the building with Nick. “Alright, Badger. Return to your station, I’ll make sure these guys are set.” Max said, “Okay, so you guys are good now, right?” He questioned, “Yeah. We just needed gas.” Luke said, “Alright, good luck out there fellas’.” Max said as the duo exited the building, Luke walked over to the vehicle before opening the gas cap, pouring gasoline in before closing it. Setting the rest of the gas in the backseat as the duo returned to the vehicle doors before Max handed them their weapons back “Here fellas.” He said before walking off, stepping inside Luke took note of the two kids asleep. He sighed and quietly shut his door “Be quiet, Nick.” Luke said as Nick entered, carefully yet quietly shutting the passenger door, buckling themselves in before Luke turned the keys, the vehicle roaring to life as he took off, heading along the Virginia - West Virginia border.   
  
“Should we go into West?” Nick questioned, facing Luke as he read through a magazine. “Probably, Virginia already seems hit, so West might not be looted or sum..Our best bet would’ve been Montana but y’know.” Luke answered as he struggled to keep his eyes open, it had been around 12 hours of traveling and he was just sleepy. “Luke, pull over, and let’s switch..” Nick said, setting his magazine into the glove box as he and Luke traded spots, of course after the vehicle pulled over. Nick began driving as Luke quickly dozed off, leaving him to his thoughts and to the driving. Nick drove North as they quickly passed a Welcome sign, noting that he was in West Virginia,    
  
Nick continued driving before a tree had fallen into his path “Shit!” Nick shouted, frightened, but those words woke up everyone in the vehicle before it quickly slid into the ditch, rolling onto its side. (Unconsciousness was not the result well..not for everyone in the car.) -- Nick quickly realized what happened “Shit! Luke?” He panicked and questioned “Yeah? Shit..” Luke said as he kicked the passenger door open. Pulling himself out and yelping as he did, a pain in his ribs occurred, and didn’t seem to leave. Nick grabbed his hat before noticing a white and blue baseball cap on the now ground, he didn’t hesitate to pick it up, knowing damn well it was Clementine’s. He put his arms up and pulled himself up onto the side of the vehicle, as 2 Teenagers (No older than 13) emerged from the woods, one aiming his pistol “Don’t do anything stupid.” One of the kids spoke, he sounded around 12, wearing a faded orange beanie and a turquoiseish jacket, with a white shirt underneath, “Shit, at least let me get my kids out” Nick said, quickly noticing his mistake but not bothering to fix it, Luke shot him a look before looking toward the kid, Luke raised his arms into view for the kid. “Gabe..I said to NOT make the vehicle crash, but to make it STOP.” The 2nd teenager said, no older than the other, she wore a gray and pink jacket, along with a headband. Nick pulled Brook out of the vehicle after taking his seatbelt off, Luke quickly grabbed him from Nick with just a wince as he sat the kid down on the road, Nick handed Luke DJ Gabe’s pistol was still trained on him during this, Nick lifted Clementine out as well, who he carried himself as he stepped down from the side of the vehicle. Gabe still gave no response to the 2nd teenager. “Wait..Gabe, you said? Like Gabriel Garcia?” Nick’s eyes lit up at this, a little bit of hope was sparked. “Yeah..How do you know my name though?” Gabe said, carefully lowering the gun. “So that’s Mariana, okay..” Nick said, “But how do you know our names?” Mariana questioned, looking at the older man, confused. “I was a good friend of your dad’s.. David Garcia.” Nick said, his face dropped at the name. “Do you know what happened to him?” Mariana questioned again, facing him. “Dead..He got bit after some assholes basically kidnapped one of our kids.” Nick answered, he had a sad expression on his face. “Fuck..Uncle Javi?” Gabe questioned, “Don’t know, got split from him in a blizzard..Ohio by the way.” Nick answered, “I don’t know about you Gabe but I’m sticking with them..When was the last time we saw kids?” Mariana said, before lowering her Knife, walking toward them, and facing Gabe. “Okay..” He gave in and walked over to Mariana. “Well, the vehicles totaled nothing to do but walk..” Luke said as he picked Clementine up “Nu-huh, put me down.” She spoke in a quiet tone. “Okay, okay,” Luke said as he put Clementine down, which Nick immediately handed her hat to her, she smiled. “Thanks, Nick.” She said, “No problem, kiddo.” Nick said, smiling as well, Clementine helped Brook walk as the group began marching forward, into what they would look back on as hell.   
  
They didn’t realize what was happening until it did, gunfire was rained on them. “Shit! Run!” Nick said, the group dove for cover, “I’ll play distraction.” Nick said, “Nick, we’re not leaving you.” Clementine said, as Luke looked over, he seemed to be saying we are, they exchanged looks before Clementine almost cried. “Nonono not again.” She said, but Nick just smiled and handed her his cap. “Take it, kiddo, love ya,” Nick said as he patted her on the cap which was resting on her head, before handing Gabe DJ. “NO!” Clementine said as Luke grabbed her, pulling her away from Nick before carrying her. She watched as Nick pulled out a pistol and began shooting, seconds later Nick took 2 bullets, one to the chest and one to the shoulder.. That would be the last they saw of Nick.    
  
Clementine struggled to keep her cool as Luke put her down, they were now walking, though this was just the beginning. Brook instinctively walked next to Clementine, putting his hand on her left shoulder as he walked to her right. “It’s alright Clem..” Brook said as he kept her walking. Clementine sighed and put his cap into Brooks’ bag, which he allowed as they continued. Luke looked back at the two, smiling at the sight of them staying close to each other, before turning his attention back to the road in front of him, unfortunately, he walked into a stop sign and smacked himself on it, slipping onto his back he laughed “Ow..” He said, standing up and continuing. They walked for what seemed like years before Luke stopped, “Fuck they followed us!” He said as gunfire erupted on them again, Luke was split by the group by gunfire, he took a glance at them before taking off in a different direction. So there it was, the 2 people she cared about the most, gone.. In minutes, she really was hanging on by a thread. “Shit..” Clementine said. She was also separated from the 3 other kids. She spotted an old building, which seemed to be a small shop, she entered before locking the door, moving an empty shelf in front of it before searching for walkers. Clear, she sat down in front of a counter before opening her backpack, she only had enough supplies for 3 days, and she didn’t have Nick’s hat,  _ Fuck.  _ She thought, setting her backpack aside on a shelf before she unrolled a sleeping bag which she was lucky enough to have. She sighed and got into it, falling asleep.   
  
She woke up and sighed, stepping out of the sleeping bag and replacing the cap on her head, she stood up and drank a bit of water, beginning to search the rest of the building, She searched the counters in the front “Empty..” She said, speaking to herself. She walked down the open area of small empty clothing racks, and the empty shelves on the walls, sighing. “Fuck.” She said, continuing to walk as she picked up a set of keys, walking toward an employee-only section she unlocked the door after using all of the keys, walking in she only saw empty shelves and destroyed items. She walked out and moved her sleeping bag into the employees only area, setting up a lantern next to it as she opened up a small table she found, placing her belongings on it as she reloaded her pistol, counting the bullets. “One...Two...Three..Four..Five.” She said, only five bullets, and enough supplies for 3 days at the most.. She shook her head and continued setting up, counting her medical supplies “Shit..okay. One, two, three, four, five, six..” She said before continuing to count in her mind, not wanting to attract anything. Ten bandages, two ace bandages, a roll of gauze, a half roll of tape. A quarter bottle of peroxide. And some pain killers. She sighed as she put them back in the bag. Carefully zipping up her 2nd bag and setting it inside the shelves in the employees' room, before walking out of the room and grabbing her other bag, setting it on the same shelf, she turned the safety on her pistol on, setting it on the shelving with her knife, sitting in the corner and pulling her knees against her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She rocked herself and hummed a song, relaxing before she closed her eyes, continuing to rock until she succumbed to sleep. 


	2. Darkness awaits

Clementine awoke to footsteps inside the building, she grabbed her knife and jumped up, walking out in front of the counters notably they were those glass-top display counters, before she knew it a gun was aimed at her “Drop it, kid.” A man with a deep voice said, she sighed and dropped her knife, accepting defeat. “Good, no-” The man was cut off as she lunged at him, only to be grabbed by the shoulders and slammed against the wall, taking a knee to the gut before she was slammed into a counter, breaking the glass on the top, as blood spilled from her hands, The man dropped her, landing in a painful position, more than likely spraining her leg, her hands which the glass cut ached. There was sharp pain in her legs as she shakily stood up, unable to stand she almost fell but caught herself using the wall, “Shit..” She said, unable to keep even breaths as she collected herself. She quickly attempted to walk but fell down onto the ground. She winced again as she adjusted herself using the wall, she walked using it as support until she made it into the backroom, moving herself into the corner, she noticed they closed the door back up too, “Fuck…” She said, applying first aid to her wounds before sitting back down, messing with her knife as she whistled, waiting for anyone to come back so she could attack them if necessary.

Soon enough she stood up as she heard voices outside, she quickly hid behind the counters once she realized they had the door open outside, she heard the 3 voices enter the building and immediately recognized them, Mariana, Gabe, and Brook. She shakily stood up and caught herself “Shit..” She said as she winced, which in return caught Marianas attention “Clem?” Mariana questioned, facing the direction she was in “Yeah?” Clementine answered, looking up toward Mariana “Holy shit what happened to you?” Gabe asked looking at the glass and the blood on her arms. “Got attacked by some fucking scavenger who broke in,” Clementine said, slipping onto the ground with a yelp. Before she knew it, Brook was by her side, hugging her as she returned the hug, she winced as she felt a sharp pain go through her hands while hugging him. soon enough snarls were heard from outside, “Crap, we gotta go guys!” Gabe said, as Clementine was helped up by Brook, who handed her the pistol she left in the back. Picking up her knife as well, before helping Clementine walk as the five of them exited the building, DJ began crying which did not help them as they traveled into the forest, Gabe was able to calm DJ soon enough as they continued traveling. After finding a small shack the group quickly settled down, Mariana had some idea of what was going on judging by the blood on the walls back at the building and stayed by her side, Brook handed DJ off to Clementine all while they were quiet, attempting to not draw attention as they barricaded the shack. After they barricaded everything the group settled in, placing sleeping bags out and some other stuff they had (Lanterns, Blankets, etc.), Clementine remained quiet and tuned out what the others were saying, before Mariana asked her a question, yanking her into reality “Clem, you hungry?” She asked, fact was, Clementine hadn’t eaten in around..A day, but all she did was nod, prompting Mariana to grab a bag of chips for Clementine which she quickly ate before handing DJ off and getting into her sleeping bag, attempting to sleep. She was quickly stopped by a nightmare, which she began thrashing and wincing from. She soon awoke “Hey, Clem, you alright? You were having a nightmare.” Brook asked, to which she shakily replied “Y-yeah..” she sighed immediately after replying. Brook just shook his head and hugged her, letting her fall asleep on his chest.

Clementine woke up a few hours later, she quickly noticed Brook was still hugging her, and he was asleep. She sighed, staring at the wall for a good hour before Brook woke up. “Hey, Clem you awake?” Brook asked, in a quiet tone. “Yeah..” She answered. “Alright, we should get up-,” Brook said, cut off by the door opening and someone stepping in, Brook grabbed the pistol laying next to him and aimed it at the figure “Woah, woah, woahhh..Just calm down.” The man said, Clementine sighed “What’s your name?” She asked the man. “Javier..” He answered, Clementine jumped up “Garcia?” She asked to which the man nodded, “Brook, lower the gun..He’s Gabe and Mari’s uncle.” She said, then Brook lowered the gun as Gabe and Mariana sat up “What- Uncle Javi?” Gabe said, Javier looked over, “Jesus Christ! I thought I’d never see you two again.” Javier said, hugging the two kids, Clementine sighed “Okay.” She said sitting back down, Brook sat back down and wrapped an arm around her. “Well, I know of a community nearby if you guys want to go there..” Javier said, “Sure, lead the way.” Brook said, standing up and packing up before handing Clementine her bag, which she accepted as they both slipped it on Brook grabbed DJ. “Okay, we ready?” Brook asked, facing the rest of the group. After making sure they were ready Clementine stood up with a limp and they walked out. Javier led them to a community called The Dome, after bunking down in a building -- Brook sighed, there was no way in hell he could get Clementine to sleep, He sighed once again as she winced, “C’mere, Clem.” Brook said as Clementine walked over to him and sat next to him, he immediately wrapped an arm around her and let her sleep on his shoulder. (-) Upon waking up Brook noticed Clementine was standing by the door “Damn you sleep late.” She said while smiling “Alright, let’s head out, I got patrol.” Clementine said as she walked out, Brook following soon behind.  
\--  
Brook yawned and split off from Clementine, she began her patrol route as Brook decided to go check out town, He jogged down the sidewalk, eventually slowing to a walk, it looked like an old Military base which was reinforced and remodeled to fit a town. The gates looked really sturdy, made out of some sort of metal, Brook continued walking around, inspecting the environment he spotted an armory shack. “Nice..They look pretty set up.” Brook said to himself, continuing his trek through the town, he looked at a building as someone leading a horse exited. “So they have horses..Hm,” Brook whispered and continued on, reaching a shack that was a restaurant from the looks, probably where they hand out snacks and drinks, he thought as he looked at the bar counters inside, still continuing on there was a Survival store. “Looks nice,” Brook said as he continued walking, making a lap around the town before he saw a closed-off area, at least two 4 story buildings. He jumped over the fence, the building’s doors were boarded up from the inside. “Well, I can go rooftop jumping if I can get up there.” He whispered as he began checking a pipe, once he verified it was sturdy he climbed it, which reached the 2nd floor, a window was broken in, suggesting he wasn’t the first person there. He hesitantly jumped inside and felt glass shatter into millions of pieces under his boots. He saw the stairs and continued up after seeing the stairs leading down were blocked off. He noticed a sleeping bag on the ground. “Shit..” Brook said to himself as he pulled out a knife from his back pocket. He continued up until he reached the rooftop, opening the door he noticed a figure crouched down on the rooftop, definitely had to be human. Brook quietly continued walking until he heard something break underneath him, he paused and faced the figure who turned around, drawing a knife as well. “Oh..You’re not a lurker.” The person said, He looked like he was a little younger than Brooks’ age, He had to be 10 or 11. “What’s your name?” The kid asked, “Brook.” Brook replied, lowering his own weapon as did the kid. “Romeo.” The kid said, returning to a normal stance. “Well, Romeo what’re you doing up here?” Brook asked, facing Romeo. “I live here, with my little brother. My parents are gone.” Romeo answered before walking over to another sleeping bag, which he retrieved a child, holding the child as he spoke. “This is my little brother, RJ. He was named after me I guess.” Romeo said, shrugging. “Well..I mean you could come with me and stay in our building, I can’t leave you out here.” Brook said, disappointed with himself for even venturing out here. “Really?” Romeo said, his eyes lighting up. “Yeah, c’mon,” Brook said as he walked downstairs. After reaching the 2nd floor he jumped out onto the porch roof, Romeo who was following, did the same. They jumped down onto the ground and left the area, Brook jumped over a fence with RJ, before Romeo jumped over, Brook gave RJ back to him as the trio continued around town, heading back to Bravo district.  
\--  
Clementine sighed, she just finished her patrol shift. Arriving back at the building she noticed Brook wasn’t back yet. “That idiot should be fine as long as he stays in the town,” Clementine said to herself as she walked upstairs, checking on DJ before walking back down, dropping out 3 bags of chips along with more water bottles. She hung her backpack up and sat her pistol on the shelf. Sitting down on the stairs waiting for Brook to return. She began whistling, passing time by messing with the cards that Gabe gave her when they first arrived. The door opened and Brook stepped in, “Brook you alright?” Clementine questioned, “Yeah. Also, I have some friends now, they don’t have a house within The Dome so ehm, are they able to stay here?” Brook replied with a question as Romeo stepped in holding RJ. “Just these two?” Clementine questioned, Brook, replied with a nod, “Alright. They can stay,” Clementine said, “Alright, they can take the 1st-floor bunkroom.” Brook said, leading them into the room and handing them some food, returning to Clementine “Sorry I went out, I didn’t want you to worry but I just wanted to explore.” Brook said, “It’s alright, I know you can handle yourself.” Clementine said, “Anyways. I’m gonna go get some sleep, I’m freaking tired after that patrol shift, had me running left and right.” She said, standing up and walking upstairs, “Goodnight, Clem!” Brook said, “Goodnight, Brook.” Clementine said, ending the sentence with a yawn as she entered the bedroom, jumping on the lower bunk before falling asleep. -- Brook quietly exited the building, walking laps around the district as he was bored. He ran into a man who was on the sidewalk, “Sorry.” Brook said before helping the man up, “Hey, Brook nice seeing you around again, so you were talking about Clementine earlier, She here?” The man asked “Yeah.” Brook replied, “Ah, yeah, tell her that I’m glad she’s alive still, don’t forget to say Mike said it.” Mike said as he continued walking. Brook nodded and did another lap around the district before heading inside, he told himself he’d tell Clementine in the morning, he took his coat off and hung it up, dropping the backpack onto the hanger as well, walking upstairs he climbed onto the top bunk and sighed. How many more freaking days do we have to stay here, it’s just gonna end up like every other community I was in. He thought before pulling the blankets up, sliding underneath them as he quietly whistled, messing with his knife which he forgot to put away before setting it in his sheath. He yawned, 5 minutes later he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Nick is alive, just may or may not return. I'll probably just kill him off if I decide he shouldn't return. (Updated to hopefully remove the anonymous part) Update 2. Taking a break to start up on another TWDG fan fic.


End file.
